An international phone call may be placed between a calling party in one geographic location (e.g., France, Spain, Japan, etc.) and a called party in another geographic location (e.g., China, United States, Argentina, etc.). The calling party and the called party may receive audio prompts and/or announcements. The audio prompts may be provided in a language spoken in the calling party's geographic location (e.g., the calling party in the United States may be prompted in English). An international phone service may provide the called party with the audio prompts in a selected language based on the geographic location of the called party (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,939, Country-Based Language Selection).
As for the calling party, he or she may be staying in a country where he/she does not speak a native language (e.g., which may be commonly spoken by people residing in the country) of the country. In case the calling party places the international call (e.g., a Chinese-speaking woman in the United States calling home in China), the calling party may not understand audio prompts in English. In addition, the calling party may be more comfortable communicating in the calling party's native tongue.
In order for the calling party to speak in a language of the calling party's choice, the calling party may have to go through several steps. For example, the calling party may have to call an operator of the international phone service to request to be prompted in the language of the calling party's choice. Or, the calling party may have to call a toll free number of the international phone service to manually select the language of the calling party's choice (e.g., thus requiring more time and efforts from the calling party).